tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satomi Asakusa
"Just trust me on this, I promise I won't let you down." - Mythical Mew Mew Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew and Ame's love interest. Appearance Satomi is a fair skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail with a white ribbon and blue eyes. Her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Personality Satomi is an intelligent, quick thinking girl with a penchant for problem solving. Her selfless tendencies have led to her neglecting herself. She's dedicated to being a role model for younger students, and holds herself to high standards. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Satomi is a common Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'hometown beauty' or 'wise beauty'. Asakusa is made up of two kanji. Asa, which means 'shallow' and Kusa, which translates to 'grass'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Serena Anderson *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Serena Asakusa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Zhì-Měi QiǎnCǎo (浅草智美, ''QiǎnCǎo Zhì-Měi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Zi-Méih CínCóu (浅草智美, CínCóu Zi-Méih) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Hye-Mi Seon (선혜미, ''Seon Hye-Mi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Satomi Asakusa *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Satomi Asakusa Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Satomi Asakusa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Serena Anderson *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Serena Anderson *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Serena Anderson *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Serena Anderson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Serena Anderson Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Eli Ayase from Love Live! * She has the same English voice actress as Bridget Verdant from Mew Mew Power. * Satomi initially had red hair, then blonde hair. * Satomi is part American and French. * Her last name used to be Asano Gallery Satomi School.png|Satomi's School Uniform Satomi Casual.png|Satomi's Casual Clothes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages